


Game Against The Tides

by PokemonKatt



Series: Other Omorashi [6]
Category: Wii Sports (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Cole (Mii), M/M, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Wuhu Island is packed full of activities to keep people busy. When Cole keeps getting dragged to matches and ends up desperate against the table tennis champion, how will things go for him?
Relationships: Cole (Mii)/Nick (Mii)
Series: Other Omorashi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894603
Kudos: 5





	Game Against The Tides

Another busy day on Wuhu Island. Everyone was busy doing work or sports. One of the island stars was busy training his skills in the boxing ring downtown.

"Keep your stance, don't drop your guard." Matt instructed as Cole threw punches at the punching bag in front of him. One more swift punch and then he stopped, panting. "Great job! You're really improving!" Matt gave him a pat on Cole's bare, sweaty back. Both were only in shorts and trainers.

"Thanks. I should get going, I'm doing a lot today." The less experienced Mii grabbed his shirt and headed to the changing room. He walked out in his white combat shorts instead of his boxing shorts, as well as his cyan Hawaiian shirt. "See you later!"

Half an hour later, Cole was in the middle of basketball practice, a 1v1 with Abby as she was free for a while. He was practicing his defensive skills as he was not great at defence, mainly being in an attacking role. During his match, he barely got any hits on the ball out of Abby's hands as her attacking skills were pro level.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem a little out of it." She asked. Cole felt a discomfort in his abdomen. He needed to pee. He wasn't desperate, but now the thought was on his mind, he couldn't get it off.

"I'm fine." He responded, not wanting to leave during practice. He is normally very talkative, but goes quiet when he is not in a good mood and gets shy when bringing up his needs to others.

Cole didn't say much for the rest of their practice, just nodding along to Abby's tips most of the time. He was now waiting for the speedboat to arrive. Nick was going wakeboarding and as his boyfriend, Cole wanted to be there for him. As he was in his seat, his thighs rubbed together subtly. His need to pee was bugging him even more now, making him more worried. By the time Nick was done with wakeboarding, he would have to go straight to the hotel's pool area to do his table tennis match against Lucía. He had no time for a break in between and Nick loved wakeboarding, so he would take ages. Along with the movement of his thighs, Cole had a fidget cube in hand and was playing around with it. It calmed him down and helped him when Nick wasn't around.

"Hey, I'm ready when you are." Nick was at the dock door, wearing his swim shorts and a life jacket. Cole got up, his thighs together, following him out. It took only a minute for the group to set up. Patrick was driving the boat as he was the most skilled at the wheel. Saburo was making sure the rope keeping Nick attached to the boat was secure. As for Cole, as soon as the engine kicked in, his hands shot to his ears. His hearing was really sensitive, but he didn't want to ask for ear defenders. Saburo quickly gestured to Patrick to cut the engine. Since they hadn't moved, he did so. Saburo then hopped out, running inside and coming out with the ear defenders.

"Here, take these." He handed them to Cole, who put them on.

"Thank you..." He muttered. The engine started again.

"How is that?" Saburo asked, raising his voice so he could speak over the engine and get through the ear defenders enough so Cole could hear him. He gave a thumbs up in response. "Good to know!"

As the boat went along the Wuhu Island coast, Nick pulled off some incredible mid air stunts. Saburo was amazed at his skill. As for Cole, his focus was on his near full bladder. He tried to stop thinking about it, but watching the water splash off of and around Nick's board just made him worse. This was an hour after they set off and they were now just pulling back into the dock. Nick got off and climbed onto the dock with the three guys in the noat getting off. Cole took off his ear defenders, his expression less than impressed.

"I wish I could've seen the whole thing. From what I saw, it was incredible!" Patrick gave Nick a pat on the back. His wide smile faded when he looked at Cole, who was fidgeting even more than when he was on the boat, his thighs still together and one foot on top of the other.

"Cole, what's wrong?" He asked. The Mii in question didn't repsond. "You can tell us, unless it's a private matter."

"I should get to my tablet tennis match, I can't keep Lucía waiting." Cole repsonded. He walked through the waiting area and out of the building. He went into a sprint to see if he could get to the hotel before Lucía was ready to play. Maybe he would have enough time to get into the bathroom. There were public ones in the hotel lobby.

Before he could get into the hotel, Lucía spotted him.

"There you are, you ready, mi amigo?" She asked. Cole shuffled in place, his bladder starting to ache a little. He didn't want to keep her waiting just to pee. He was also too nervous to bring it up.

"...I'm ready..." He hesitantly answered. The two of them went through to the pool area. A few other Miis arrived after them.

Their match was intense. Cole's skill had increased recently, but he was really struggling to focus because of his bladder. Every chance he could, he had his legs together. He just wanted to drop his racket, run to the bathroom and get the relief he so desperately needs right now, but he can't. Lucía would be livid if he dropped out before they finished their match. He had to stay strong.

One more shot and she had won.

"Great job, Cole. You've improved." Lucía let out a light giggle. Cole started to break into a sprint. "Whoa, whoa, what's the rush?" He stopped in his tracks, which made his bladder twitch. This was enough for him to leak. It stopped, but now everything in his bladder wanted to come out this instant. He didn't say anything. His thoughts were completely cloudy. "Cole, what's the matter? You don't look well." Lucía walked round to face Cole directly. Just a split second afterwards, Cole's knees buckled under him, his hands shot to his crotch and his bladder gave out. His white shorts and his briefs underneath were starting to dampen and the rest landed on the grass under him, a soft pattering noise coming from it. Every Mii by the pool area had their eyes locked on him. Cole went bright red and his eyes were wide, embarrassed and shocked. Once he was empty, Lucía gave him a pat on the back. Cole fell to his knees and held his hands against his head, bursting into tears. The pure humiliation and anxiety about the situation caused a meltdown. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop it. Nick, who was watching the match, ran over and gave him a cautious hug.

"It's ok, it's ok...everyone's had an accident before." He tried to reassure the Mii in his arms.

"I-I know I should've just asked, b-but I...I-I..." Cole tried to explain, but his voice was really shaky.

"If it was because I would've been mad, I would've understood. If you tell me, it's fine." Lucía gave him a warm smile. Cole gave a weaker one, but managed it. Nick helped him up.

"Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up." The couple walked out of the hotel's pool area together.

Cole is lucky to have someone like Nick in his life, as well as several amazing friends.


End file.
